


It's Just Begun

by Amira_20208



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Saiyan Culture, Saiyans Still Have Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_20208/pseuds/Amira_20208
Summary: He was one of the few good hearted Saiyans amongst many on Planet Vegeta, until one day, Kholra snaps. His view on the universe and his role changes, and his descent towards darkness begins as his path towards power begin to cloud his mind day by day. Until darkness is all that he knows, doing whatever it takes to get what he wants. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Broly/Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Seripa | Fasha/Toma (Dragon Ball)





	1. Chapter 1

_Pain. The agony. The tremors. The sweat. It was all too much_. It felt like his bones were going to break, he couldn't keep going. As much as he didn't want to admit it - he was tired. He couldn't move anymore or paralyzing pain would constrict his body. However, he didn't have the luxury of any choices. "Get up!" An old man's voice barked, and seconds after, a whip smacked his back, and the child was brought to his stomach once again. 

"Get up! There is no room for weakness here, Kholra."

Kholra clenched his teeth, through his hair he could see his pack mates watching from where they sat. Themselves covered in bruises and blood. It wasn't only him who endured this brutal training, some of his childhood friends had followed him into it as well. Kholra got to his feet, legs trembling as he raised his fists before him, his golden eyes on his opponents. His body willed for him to stop, but as he looked at his master, whose face always wore a scowl, the young saiyan knew better. He mustn't. "Again!" 

As quick as light, the three teens lunged for eachother, two against Kholra. Kholra was light on his feet, being more lean and taller than the other children, he had speed on his side. However, what he gained in speed, he lacked in strength. The adolescent was quickly brought down to his back as one of the students ambushed him from behind, his legs being kicked out from under him. Kholra managed to roll away and get back on his feet in time as a blast crashed into the floor of where he once occupied. The Saiyan stood there, panting heavily, tail lashing in the excitement coursing through his body, and his wounds throbbing as he planned his next attack. He knew he was the outsider here. He had no parents, kholra was just a Saiyan cub picked off the streets and taken in by the very man training him now. The rest of his pack mates knew that. They had comradeship with eachother while he only had two saiyans to call his friends. Kholra was always the target when it came to training. 

Blood filled his nose and mouth, and Kholra spat out a thick wad of it onto the floor. Adrenaline was racing through his body, his golden eyes staring at the body of his pack mate at his feet. Blood was slowly pooling around their head, soaking the dark hair. The student was still breathing, but it was clear Kholra permanently put them out of commission from the rest of training. Kholra turned towards his other opponent, starting the final training session. 

• • •

The moon shines into the window of Kholra's room, painting white on the small body as he laid there in agony. He was not treated of his wounds nor bruises. As his head master told him he must conquer strength by enduring the pain. Nobody was going to help him - Kholra was on his own. His room wasnt very roomy, in fact it was an old closet. A decent sized bed was enough to be put inside of it, and a small mat laid on the floor where he would meditate. Only crimson blood stained the mat, as Kholra was too weak to have made it to his bed and he had went unconscious right there on the floor. The teen hated it here. He no longer wanted to be here, but he had no choice. Nobody would want a cub that wasn't their's. 

_I must endure this until I come of age_ , he told himself. Kholra groaned as he got onto the bed, coughing and gasping as his wounds stretched open, and the splatter of blood bounced off the mat below. The Saiyan buried his face into the sheets, his knees on the floor as he cried out his pain. In order to become stronger, he had to endure this. He knew if he did as told, he would get the strength he has been looking for. Kholra picked up his head, a single eye visible through the hair as he looked through his window, the crescent moon shining bright. It was eerily silent after tonight's training. Kholra hated the silence, for it made room for him to think. Thinking was never his favorite hobby. 

The Saiyan finally got onto his bed, caring less for the blood he stained with it, his tail twitching at the agony running through his nerves at every move he made. "Stop crying, you're pathetic", he mutters to himself as he grabs a bottle from under his pillow. The small jar was a glowing fluorescent green, something a girl Saiyan had given him. He wasn't sure who she was, but after the night she gave him it, she seemed to vanish from the world. Kholra never seen her again. He only used the product unless he really had to, tonight was an exception. The pain was too much, and he despised how weak it made him feel. The training wasn't any better in itself. It horrified Kholra to hurt someone weaker than he was, or hurting anyone in general. However, considering he lived with his headmaster, that type of nature was being beaten out of him. He did the deed of hurting his pack mates, but his regret still laid just beneath the surface. 

Noises of relief left him as he spilled the fluorescent goo over his major wounds, seeing the wounds patch themselves back together, and the pain would fade away. He continued this self treatment before sticking the jar back under his pillow, collapsing onto his bed and fell asleep. 

~~_Kholra. Wake up_~~.

_Kholra jolted awake. Confusion set in like a wave as he realized he was not in his bed, but a field. A green, grassy field. He raised an arm and looked up, the sky above him blue instead of red. He turned his attention to the area around him, taking in the view as be stood up. "Uhm, Hello?" He called out cautiously, slowly walking along as he looked for whoever called him. He came upon and stream and knelt down, looking at his reflection in the rushing water. Kholra had a dark complexion, his skin like creamy chocolate. His eyes were a blazing gold like their sun, orange complimenting the gold as it formed a ring around his pupil. It was like he had the sun itself in his eyes._

_"My, how beautiful you are in spite of you being a man", came a soft voice. Kholra jumped and landed in the stream, turning around and his eyes met the figure of a woman. However, this woman wasn't a Saiyan. She sported no tail, had a small body instead of that of a Saiyan. Kholra got up slowly, his wet tail cautiously flicking behind him as he studied this new being. Who was she?_

_"My name is Kaalari", said the woman, stepping back so Kholra could step out of the water. "I didn't mean to startle you." Kaalari apologized as she watched Kholra shake off the water. The young teen looked at the woman, both curious and confused. "Where am I?" He murmurs, coming face to face to the woman, "what am I doing here?"_

_"So many questions, young mortal." Kaalari amused. She was not like anything Kholra had seen before. Her skin was like the softest shade of Lavender, her hair as white as pearls. Her eyes were like crimson gems, her attire seeming to match. As much as he didn't want to admit, and even if he didn't understand what she was, Kholra found her outstandingly beautiful. Like a Goddess. Something he's never seen before. Kholra snapped out of his trance and looked to Kaalari._

_"Fear not. I am not here to harm you. But to help you." She murmurs. "I am a Kai, a Goddess from which I come from. There will be no reason for you to fear me, for I'm here to make a deal."_

_A deal? Kholra narrowed his eyes. This was rather suspicious. He's never had a dream like this before, as he never remembers any of them. So why was this one so clear to him? The Saiyan eyed her suspiciously. "And what could you possibly help me with - Goddess?" Kaalari reached into her jacket, a silver ring being pulled out, her ruby eyes fixating on him. "You dream to get stronger, do you not?" She questions, and Kholra couldn't help but nod. He did. More than anything. He wanted to get stronger to prove the others wrong. But Kholra realized how bizarre this dream was. Maybe he should stop using that healing goo. This couldn't be real nor possible: having some self proclaiming goddess saying she could aid him in gaining strength. But the idea sounded so sweet, and he wanted to bite._

_"If you visit me here again, I can train you with techniques nobody but Gods know." She proposed, handing the silver ring out. Kholra slowly grabbed it, running his fingers along the carvings within it. From close up one could see the high details, but from far away it looked like an ordinary ring. The teen swallowed, looking at Kaalari, unsure if he should trust her. Should he do this? Would this gain him the title and respect he wanted? Is this what he wanted?_

_"I'll only agree to this, except for one thing." Kholra demanded, his golden eyes staring into those of Kaalari, who seemed eager to hear his trade. "If I come to you, meet you here every night in my dreams.. Will I get what I want in the real world? I want people to remember me as the greatest warrior in the universe. I want to be remembered as the Saiyan whose legacy will live on for generations to come." Kaalari was silent, her hands in front of her nicely folded together, and a small smile graced her lips, her hair blowing in the gentle wind._

_"I want people to hear my name and respect it."_

_"Whatever it is that you want, my dear child."_


	2. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he had a day to himself, Kholra decides to get a few errands done.

"24... 25... 26... 27.... 28 -." 

"Start over. You ruined your form." 

"1...2...". 

Kholra grunted with effort, sweat dripping off his body as he continued his push ups. His head master had sat in the doorway of the training room for the past few hours, watching Kholra like a predator eyeing its prey. Kholra hated how he was viewed, but he knew it was the truth. He was a lot weaker than his pack mates. The dark skinned saiyan felt his arms shake, his back muscles and his shoulders ablaze with each push up. He was forced to restart his counting if his form was distorted even by a hair, and it was absolute hell for Kholra. If he did anything wrong or not to his master's liking, he was simply told to start over. 

Kholra gritted his teeth, fighting against his body to keep going. There was no classes during the time of the full moon, parents afraid their children might look at the moon and turn. Even if it was Kholra who wanted to face his master, Kholra was going to train until he was too sore to. He was going to take this opportunity of having no Pack mates in the way, to have his master's full undivided attention. Kholra needed to get strong. It helped alot since Kaalari had come into his life. Even though her training was less harsh, Kholra had noticed during training he was a lot quicker and lighter on his feet. His blows had become harder and more deadlier because of the speed he had gained during his night trainings. His master had taken notice of his change in training. He had actually praised Kholra during a kicking exercise. Something as little as that gave Kholra hope. Was he finally getting the attention he deserved? 

"Agh!" Kholra wailed out as agony from his tail shot up his spine like a blade cutting through flesh as he snapped out of his daze. He quickly realized he had collapsed onto the floor, his head master above him, foot on the tip of Kholra's tail. His golden eyes closed as pain filled his head and he felt his tail twitch violently. "I do not allow slacking in my classes", snapped the older male. Kholra lowly growled, and ignoring the coursing pain, he rolled over onto his back and lashed out at his master, who caught his wrist and bent it in a way it was agonizing. Kholra was quickly pinned onto his back, a blade to his neck, the tip almost flirting with his jugular vein as the eyes of his master seemed to burn holes into his very head. "I advise you to be careful about the choices you make" snarled the older Saiyan, the two bearing fangs and sharp teeth. Kholra narrowed his eyes, golden like the sun. Like fire. He was the rarest amongst the rare. However it didnt help how much it singled him out. The tails of both saiyans lashed at the tension, fur standing on end as the two lowly growled in each other's faces.

Kholra gasped as the blade cut off his air supply. "I could kill you right now kid - and I could say anything about what happened to you, and they'd believe me", warned the headmaster. "You're nothing but an orphan. Nobody would care. I could simply sell you to the black market and it'd be over." 

Kholra's eyes widened at the words. He wasn't scared, it was because he was angry. He knew what he was. Constantly being reminded about it angered him. He knew he was more like that, and he was going to prove it. No matter how many people laugh at him, he knows in the end he'll have the last laugh. The headmaster lets him up, and Kholra leaves the room.

. . .

"Get out of the way loner!"

"In fact, get out of our sight!"

Two elderly Saiyans spat at Kholra as he came by dodging a spit to his face. Kholra kept going on his way, tail lashing in irritation. He heaved a giant bag over his shoulder, going to a small store and knocking on the outside of it. It was a small meat shop, Kholra's secret side job. He was warmly greeted by the shop's owner, her soft eyes meeting his as she took the bag from him. "Every cent is there", she says as she places the money into Kholra's hand. Kholra smiles and bows his thanks, and made his way to leave.

"Hey, Youngster! Why don't you stay for lunch?" She called, and Kholra turned to face her. "You're looking a bit thin. Besides, I think you'll get along getting to know my daughter Gine." Kholra raised an eyebrow, then turned his full attention to her. "I'm not very good at making friends", he murmurs. That part was sadly true, he sucked at making friends. "Besides. I have work to do for my headmaster, and with all due respect, I don't want him finding out about my secret job." Kholra knew that old man couldn't find out about his one escape from the hell he lived. He hated turning down his boss's offerings everytime, it made him feel bad. But he knew it was better that way.

"Well, let me send you something on your way then." She purred, turning away and chopping a few chunks of smoked meat and wrapped it up for the cub. Kholra felt his mouth water and his belly rumble. It had been so long since he smelt something so deliciously good. Kholra flinched when the shop owner raised her hand, and his golden eyes widened as he felt a soft pat, and felt her fingers gently scratch his head. Kholra looked up at her, and despite the soft smile gracing her lips, he could see sympathy in her dark eyes. Kholra immediately cleared his throat and began to walk backwards towards the entrance. "Thank you for the meat again. I'll be sure to bring next weeks delivery same time." He calls, before making his way through the small town, scouting an area to eat his meat without anyone interrupting him.

Despite a few spats of dislike towards him, the shop owner has always been the reason why his days ended on a good note. Kholra savored the meat flavor, knowing he probably won't taste this again until next time. He always offered to pay for it with the money she and her mate gave him for working for them, but they always insisted it was on the house. Mostly because he was scared they'd change their minds and he'd have to pay the entire bill of how much meat they've given him. It always made him nervous when he'd leave the shop with some of its meat that could've gone to other saiyans.

"You worry too much." Came Kaalari's voice, and Kholra jumped and coughed on a piece of meat, glaring at her as he finally got enough air to his lungs. The kai sat neatly on a patch of grass as she watched her pupil eat his fill. "If you desired food that good, I could've simply given it to you, child." Kholra shook his head, continuing to eat, a low growl of annoyance leaving him. He could never get any time to himself. Kaalari was always over his shoulder most of the time now. His tail flicked at her words. "Then it wouldn't have felt like I earned it" he mumbles through a mouthful. "My master said -"

"Don't worry about what your master said. When you're with me, you don't have to think like that." Kaalari quickly cut in, her hand going through Kholra's unkempt hair. Kholra couldn't help but feel himself slightly calm down once her gentle hand went through his hair. He loved that feeling if anything. Only two women in his life did that, but he knew he could only have that warmth is when they're around. Other times he's struggling to keep himself alive through the very life he lived up in the moutains. "Let me put it this way, after our training sessions, I can reward you with any food you desire. How's that?" Kaalari purred, her ruby red eyes staring at him expectantly. Kholra looked back at her, mid chew, then glanced away. "I dunno. That seems like I'm making you do it." He murmurs, "I don't want a goddess to sink that low for a mortal."

Kaalari gently chuckled, removing her hand from Kholra's messy mane. "However I came to you - remember? It's my job to make you as comfortable and, in your case, powerful as possible. Do not worry about making me sinking that low as you'd put it." The goddess stood up and gently dusted off her attired before looking to Kholra. "I shall see you tonight. I'll get out of your hair now, young Kholra." Then with that, she was gone, and Kholra was left sitting under a tree under a bridge. Kholra spent the rest of his time silently eating, thinking to himself. He hated thinking, but it was the only thing he could do at that moment, so he allowed himself to think.


End file.
